The present disclosure relates to an engine control of a vehicle, more specifically, a vibration suppression device of the vehicle that suppresses vibration caused by an engine.
An engine control of a vehicle is known in the art that suppress vibration of the vehicle by obtaining a vibration component of the rotation speed of an engine serving as a driving power source and adjusting an engine control parameter such as fuel injection amount so as to reduce the obtained vibration component.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP2003-502555 discloses an engine control of a vehicle that analyses an engine speed signal to identify an average engine speed and a vibration component and controls the torque of the engine so as to reduce the vibration component.
If there is an error between the command value for the engine to generate the desired torque and the actual torque generated based on the command value, the vibration component may not be reduced effectively, which prevents achieving the desired vibration suppression performance of the vehicle.
The present disclosure provides a vibration suppression device of a vehicle that appropriately controls the engine to suppress vibration of the vehicle.